Iris y Saevin
by Rochellellana
Summary: ¿te imaginas que puedan acabar junt@s Iris y Saevin?¿y que para eso se deba convertir en guardiana de la puerta?¿y que Conrado u Nawin sean almas gemelas?¡entra aquí!


**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Conrado dio un brinco. Era el director de la escuela del fuego. Siempre estaba en su estudio, leyendo nuevos hechizos que luego mandaba a la profesora, Iris, que los enseñase a ls alumns. Conrado estaba enamorado de Iris.

Leyó de nuevo la página del libro que le había hecho dar un brinco. Si, no había duda. Era lo qué había creído al principio. Se acarició la barba de tres meses sin cuidar. Estaba enamorado de Iris y sabía que si la daba la noticia querría ponerla en práctica. Por otro lado, se suponía que él era su amigo (aunque quisiese ser algo más) y no la podía ocultar algo así. Sí, estaba decidido, se lo diría. Se imaginó la feliz cara de ella, diciéndole "¡Oh, Conrado eres un genio!" y besándole en la mejilla, mientras él se sonrojaba.

Se hincho de satisfacción y se tele transporto a la biblioteca, pero no la encontró.

-Está en los jardines, enseñando a Anjana el hechizó de que te salgan fuego en las orejas.-Le dijo una alumna de túnica verde, señal de que estaba en segundo.

Ls alumns sabían qué el solo se tele transportaba a la torre para buscar a Iris.

No tenía idea de quién era Anjana, no conocía a nadie de sus alumns, pues casi nunca salía de su estudio, y pocs era quienes le Habían visto, así que ls alumns se empujaban para verle, y el incómodo se fue a los jardines.

Allí estaba Iris, una mujer de ojos tristes, pelo castaño, delgada y no muy alta. Estaba triste desde que Saevin, su gran amor, tuvo que irse a cumplir su misión, guardar la puerta. Hace ya más de 10 años.

-Iris- la dijo. Ella se dio la vuelta.

-¡Conrado!-Dijo Iris con una sonrisa que a Conrado le maravillo-¿qué quieres?-Conrado miró a la ñiña de cuarto grado, con su túnica violeta, la cuál no le perdía de vista, emocionada de poder ver por primera vez en su vida de ver al director de su escuela.

Iris comprendió:

-Anjana, cariño ¿por qué no te vas a poner en práctica lo que de momento te he enseñado?-La adolescente asintió y, mirando a Conrado todavía, se dio media vuelta y fue a decirls a sus amigs que había visto por fin al director.

-Iris, hoy he descubierto un hechizo que a la pareja natural del guardián de la puerta, la convierte también en guardiana de la puerta.

Se hincho esperando los elogios, pero en su lugar escucho:

-¡0h, Saevin, voy contigo!- Le arrancó a Conrado la hoja que llevaba en la mano, y dónde estaba el modo de hacer el conjuro, y se fue a prepararle antes de gritar:

-¡Prepararé el conjuro!¿Tú reúne ha a Salamandra, Jonás, su hija, a Nawin, a Gaya y a Fenris.-Y desapareció.

Conrado suspiró. Se supone que el debía estar contento por el sueño hecho realidad de su amiga, pero era difícil sabiendo que no la volvería a ver más.

Se tele transportó a la torre, escuela de la tierra, para empezar a dar el aviso a Salamandra a su marido Jonás y Su hija.

Ya estaban tods reinids: Nawin, Liz, la hija de Salamandra y Jonás, sus padres y Gaya y Fenris. Estaban en los jardines de la torre, en el mismo lugar por dónde Saevin desapareció. Tods ls alumns de la torre estaban mirando haciendo un Círculo. Con ells estaban ls alumns de la escuela del fuego, que habían sido invitads por la torre.

En medio del circulo de Salamandra y compañía, estaban Iris y Conrado.

Pero había una persona incluso más triste que Conrado por la marcha de Iris. Era Anjana, que lloraba a lágrima viva.

Iris miró a Saevin y este comprendió.

Anjana era una de estas brujas que en cuanto descubrieron que lo era intentaron matarla y ella escapó, encontrándose con la escuela del fuego.

Conrado también comprendió que Iris fue su madre adoptiva. Y le estaba ahora pidiendo con la mirada que la sustituyera.

-Anjana, ven aquí-dijo Conrado. La chica paro de llorar y fue hacia él, asombrada y sus compañers la siguierón con la mirada, asombrads y envidioss

-Desde hoy seré tu padre ¿de acuerdo?-La chica asintió emocionada y se fue a dónde Liz, entre las que nació una bella amistad sólo al mirarse.

Conrado empezó el conjuro:

-"Esta es la guardiana de la puerta,

llévala a ocupar su lugar"-Antes de que Iris desapareciera Conrado vio y oyó dos cosas

Vio los ojos de Iris volvían a ser verdes normales y oyó que Iris decía:

-¡Oh, Conrado, eres un genio!- y le mandaba un beso. Conrado se sonrojó.

En cuanto Iris abrió los ojos de nuevo vio que estaba enfrente de la puerta de ls muerts.

Y enfrente de ella, poderoso cómo ahora era ella, serio y maduro cómo siempre Saevin.

Sintió una viva alegría, y no sólo porque estaría con Saevin par siempre, sino porque ese hechizo solo funcionaba si se era la pareja natural del guardián de la puerta, y entonces es que ella lo era.

-Iris ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿no lo sabias todo?-bromeó, pero se lo explicó todo.-¿ves? Dijo Ahora estaremos junts ¿te gust..?-no pudo acabar, pues Saevin la beso con pasión con sus ojos azules refulgiendo Iris le devolvió el beso y siguieron besándose.

Conrado siguió mirando el lugar por dónde había desaparecido Iris.

Miró a Anjana y la abrazó.

-Ahora eres mi hija-La dijo.

Tds se había ido ya sus respectivos puestos, ls alumns de la torre a estudiar, Salamandra y Jonás a estar disponibles a las dudas de cualquier alumns , Gaya y Fenris a su manada y ls alumns de la escuela del fuego a esperar a que su director ls llevase de vuelta a su escuela. Pero Nawin seguía ahí, mirando a Conrado, que cuándo la miró, apartó la mirada.

Y Conrado comprendió dos cosas:

Primera, él siempre estuvo enamorado en el fondo de Nawin, qué sin lugar a dudad era su pareja natural, y segundo, Nawin siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

Se giró hacia Nawin y la dijo:

-¿Quieres ser la madre de Anjana?-la señaló. Anjana se partió de risa.

-¡Claro!-dijo ella contenta-¡Mañana transportaré la escuela al reino de ls elfs, para poder seguir gobernando el reino! ¿Podrán seguir entrando humans!-Ls dos se besaron mientras Conrado pensaba que Iris había eclipsado siempre a la verdadera elegida de su corazón: Nawin.


End file.
